


I Opened My Eyes

by Thinking_of_a_Dream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinking_of_a_Dream/pseuds/Thinking_of_a_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is sent to Azkaban because he killed Voldemort with an unforgivable. So what is Harry left to do, but train himself for a few years? The question is, what will happen when he deems himself ready to break out? What does Severus have to play in all of this? Severus/Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I opened my eyes. This is it. Today is the day I escape. I grinned as the dementor opened my cell. It was handy to have them under my control. I transformed into my animagus half, and fled.

Confused? I'd imagine you are.

Let's go back in time.

"WHAT!? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING!" I screamed at Dumbledore. I can't believe it. I sacrifice my own life for them, and in turn they surround me and promptly say I'm going to Azkaban for life! For killing with an unforgivable! It was Voldemort for Merlin's sake!

"I'm sorry Harry, there's nothing we can do about this." Albus said, eyes void of the twinkle they usually possess.

"Sure, whatever, you're just afraid because I'm five times stronger than all of you. But, just fine, I will go. However, just you wait, all of you. I will have revenge." I stated calmly as I was taken away to Azkaban Prison as a betrayed, broken 17 year old boy who never truly knew love, family, friends, or happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three weeks since then. I'm suddenly grateful to the Dursleys for starving me on a daily basis. The food here is both scarce and horrid. I still have excruciating nightmares, so I get maybe 5-6 hours of sleep, if I'm lucky. It was during one of my sleepless nights that I got the idea; my new life purpose and such.

I'm going to escape.

And when I do, I will be the new dark lord.

But first, I will spend every waking hour getting stronger. A good thing I learned to sense other peoples presence, dementor or otherwise. It won't do for them to know or be suspicious of my activities. I will be doing exercises, 20 times each, 3 times a day. I will also continue to add on to the amount as time passes. And on top of that, I've begun to meditate three hours a day.

By the time I reached 600 times each, with a total of 1800 reps a day, you could notice the changes. That's when wand-less magic came to me. The first time was an accidental  _Accio_  spell. I had been thinking about having a notebook with special qualities to it. I never thought it would exist but it does. It has a black hard cover and the only way to read what is in it is to speak to it " _phoenix_ " in parseltounge. Otherwise, it will just be a blank notebook. Well, you only have to worry about that if you actually manage to find it. The notebook has multiple concealing charms already placed on it. With the notebook came a quill and blood red ink.

Shortly after that, I learned to do glamours to hide the results of my training. I don't think I would be able to handle another dementor staring at me like the last two, as if trying to figure out what's out of place. Thankfully they were called off elsewhere before they figured it out. During all this I took to replacing sleep with meditation. That way, I would avoid nightmares. Besides, the amount of time I slept kept getting smaller. If things keep going well, I can easily break out within a few years.

For the next few months, I remained at 600 for each exercise, as I continued training myself in wand-less magic.

By the time I was 18, I learned all of the simple spells, the unforgivables, and a few others. I could also do a few simple spells without words. I had upped my exercising to 700 each. I had even managed to get one of the dementors to listen to my commands, though it escapes my mind as to how. It just sort of happened.

It was on the night of my 19th birthday that things started to change.

' _Harry Potter?'_ it was a small, but there nonetheless. I was about to stop meditating and open my eyes but the voice interfered.

' _Do not cease meditating. This is the only way we are able to communicate. For now, that is.'_

' _How and why are you in my mind?'_  I growled out.

' _Your occulmency is not able to block me, a pixie. And I am here to offer assistance.'_

' _Ha! I don't need any assistance.'_

' _You know you can't do much more on your own Harry.'_

' _You do realize you are offering this to the next dark lord right?'_

' _Yes, though 95% of the magical creatures are on your side. We plan to assist you however we can.'_

' _I work alone.'_

' _We will only come to your aid if you call for us. Do you accept Harry Potter, future dark lord?'_

I sighed, it's not like I have anything to lose.  _'Fine, I accept.'_

' _Good. We will focus on your wand-less magic, then your word-less magic. I am afraid to say you will have to remain here until your training with me is complete.'_

I growled lowly.  _'Fine do you need anything else pixie?'_

' _No, that's it for now. And call me Helix, Harry.'_

The pixie started to fade out of my mind, before he suddenly reappeared.

' _What is it? Forget to tell me something?'_

' _It's more like, I have something you should probably see.'_

' _Very well.'_

Slowly, things turned black as a vision over came my senses.

It was dark, so at first couldn't tell where I was. However, after I started walking to where I felt I should go, I realized I was at the Burrow. I had ended up outside, and the front door silently swung open for me. Curious, I walked in towards the front room. Turning to a sudden hushed whisper, I found Hermione and Ron on a couch. However, I could only hear short pieces of their conversation.

"Harry-Voldemort-can't believe-"Ron had whispered.

"Revenge-plan-Harry-Lord"

"But-alone-better-safer"

"Sure? Dangerous-refuse-kill"

Their voices had started fading out then, so I left. I figured the vision would have ended there, but I was then sent to Hogwarts next. More specifically, Dumbledore's office. Again, the voices were whispered. But I knew it was just Dumbledore and Minerva.

"Harry-lesson-again"

"Yes-Granger and Weasley-turn-us?"

"Worry-thing-P-Professor-worthless"

"When-punishment-harm-kill?"

"Torture-necessary-kill"

That had apparently been the end of the vision as everything faded.

' _What was the point of that?'_

' _Everything will be clear soon. But for now, never forget that vision. It will help you in the near future to know who is and isn't on your side.'_

' _Well, alright…'_

' _I must go now; I will talk to you again tomorrow. That is when we begin the lessons.'_

' _Very well.'_

After Helix left, I continued to meditate for another hour before the dementor I was controlling interrupted me.

"Do me a favor and sneak any information on the outside world in for me. Please. It would really help."

The dementor simply nodded as he set my dinner on the floor for me and promptly left.

He returned a few hours later with yesterday's newspaper. It wasn't much. But it was good enough.

"Thanks." I said, taking the paper. He simply left once more.

I looked down, and froze. Something on the front page was something I didn't expect.

_**Severus Snape Held Prisoner by Muggles?!** _


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't do anything the rest of the night. Just simply sat and stared at the wall, thinking. Muggles capturedSnape? Why, for how long, is he okay? The article only said it was Muggles and that they were despicable. No useful information. I hope he is okay. I hope they can find him. Why do I even care? I groaned, and flopped onto the bed, staring at the ceiling instead.

Really, I shouldn't care about the stupid git. He’s done nothing but make my life even more depressing. I heaved a sigh as my stomach gave a protest. The food I have been getting is becoming less than even the Dursleys gave to me. Thankfully, I learned a spell before I killed Voldemort that staves off hunger, and even fatigue. It lasts for a week at a time, seems it needs to be re-administered. Is Snape eating? Does he know of this spell? I sigh again, and force my mind blank for meditation.

 

‘Wake up, its time.’ Helix arrived at dawn.

‘Say, do you know anything about Snape’s capture?’ I asked promptly, not moving.

‘Just remember what you heard in the vision.’ Well, not much help there, since I hardly heard anything useful.

‘Alright, let’s begin then.’

‘To begin we will do the first year spells. Each year you learned at Hogwarts, will take one month here, since you already know the spells themselves. The first half of the month will be wand less magic, the other half will be wordless and wand less magic.’

‘What were the first year spells?’

‘Accio, Aguamenti, Alohomora, Descendo, Everte Statum, Flipendo, Incendio, Lumos, Nox, Petrificus Totalus, Reparo, Wingardium Leviosa’

‘Alright, so we are doing all seven years?’

‘Yes, it will take seven months for the spells learned in school. After that is complete you will spend the last five months of the year learning spells they don’t teach you in school. Unfortunately, I can’t help you in the art of potions.’

‘That’s alright, let’s just get this done and over with.’

 

‘No, try again!’ Helix barked.

‘Fine, fine! How come this one is so much more irritating to do than the others, anyways?’ I was currently working on Lumos, and it won’t stay for more than a few moments. On top of that, it’s not very bright at all. ‘Why don’t you just have me do this when I’m not talking to you through the meditative link?’

  
‘Because, it makes you do better when you’re not in a meditative link. Also, it will be beneficial to you to be able to do the spells while in the link. Even if you can’t see 100% of your surroundings, you are still completely aware of what’s going on, yes?’

‘Well, yeah.’

‘Now, think if you were attacked while in this state. The one attacking will believe you to be defenseless and ignorant to your surroundings. Instead of spending a split second to open your eyes, and endangering yourself in that split second, use that second to attack your attacker before they reach you. Oh and it’s 3 times more difficult to do spells in such a state. So when you master spells in this link, the spells power will be three times weaker than it will be when you’re not meditating. ‘

‘Okay, makes sense.’

‘Good, now, try Lumos again!’

It took seven months for the Hogwarts spells as Helix had said. It was difficult a majority of the time, and after nearly severing some limbs, I had finally gotten through and masteredwand less and wordless forms of all the spells. The rest of the year had been spent on darker spells, including the unforgivables. I found dark spells a little easier to accomplish.

* * *

‘Teach me to be an animagus’ I suddenly blurtedone morning, three weeks after my birthday had passed once again.

‘Hmm I had been wondering what to teach you next. Being an animagus would help. Alright, here, this spell will take three days to complete, then you need a month to understand your other form and get used to it. Also, before we actually begin, you should get the rest of the dementor on your side.’

‘Well, I already have over half of them, so it shouldn't take too long.’

‘Good, I must be off now. I will be back in a weeks’ time.’

I heaved a sigh. I had just recently turned 20. I’m hoping this doesn't take much longer. With them giving no clues on Snape, I'vebecome more restless. Aside from learning spells, I had learned the languages of multiple magical creatures. I stood up and walked towards the bars of my cell. I might as well get this over with.

“Sigureyamigudohafnag.”(a// come you who do not yet obey. I will write in English from here on) I whispered through the darkened halls.

“For what reason do you call, Harry?”

“I wish to have your assistance.”

“What for?”

“If I am to be the next Lord, I need to get out of here without blowing things up and I can only do that if you all simply let me out of here. Also, your assistance on the battle field would be most welcome.”

“You, the next Lord? Why?”

“They ruined my life. Dumbledore was doing what he could to control every inch of me. He knew what my life was like. It was him who sent me to them. He didn't even care that the Dursleys starved me, beat me, and mentally abused me. It was him who led to my godfathers’ death. It was him who told Wormtail where my parents where. It was his idea to use Avada Kedavra. It was fucking him who didn't even attempt to fight back my imprisonment. It was him who never truly helped me!” by the time I was half way done, I was yelling, my hands balled into tight fists. When I finished, I was breathing heavily. “Will you help, or not?”

“And if we do, what do we get in return?”

“You may give whoever is against me, the dementors kiss.”

“Very well then, we shall assist you, future Dark Lord.”

“Good.”

 

I still have six days before Helix returns, so I’m back to doing my routine from before he came here. By this point in time I had grown a few inches taller. I no longer needed glasses, as I had fixed my vision. My hair had grown to a little past my shoulders, and my voice is a bit deeper than it had previously been.

And in all this time, nothing had changed regarding Snape. It didn’t matter what I searched, what I gathered, there was no actual information for me to go off of. It was as if they weren't even trying to find him…


	4. Chapter 4

I sat  down on the bed, wiping  drops of sweat off my brow. There was now a white circle with intricate  symbols drawn onto the floor, and made to disappear when the spell ended. I was currently in the middle of the process of being an unregistered animagus. Now, to sit and wait, as i t must be carried out on a full moon- when  it’s at its highest  peak . Luckily for me, that’s tonight, and I don’t have to wait another month. I also ended up summoning chalk, because I needed it to write out the circle. 

Next I need the transformation potion and pain numbing potion. Apparently the first transformation is  excruciatingly painful. The transformation potion just allows your body to become  malleable enough to do the shifting.  I’d rather not have to go through that ordeal without being numb to the pain.

‘ Up and at  em !’

‘ Oh shut up.’

‘ Here drink these. The numbing potion  now, and  the other in two minutes. Be in the circle as you drink the transformation potion.’ Two potions popped into my room on the floor.

After two minutes had passed I stood in the circle, a tad nervous. What if something went wrong? What if the numbing potion didn't work quickly enough? I erased these thoughts, however, as it was time to begin. I drank the nasty potion, trying not to barf it back up. 

“ Afta hastia alla ca.  Zush ishta hastia alla ca.  Lista oka wota ya .  Afta hastia alla ca.  Zush ishta hastia alla ca.  Lista oka wota ya .” I had to leave the link with Helix and pour as much magic as I could into the spell.  I said those lines five times. By the fifth line, wind was whipping around the room, clawing at my skin, hair, and clothes. Just as I finished, I began to change.

 

A month later, I was lazing around in my new animagus form when I noticed a foreign magical signature approaching. Quickly changing back and going to “cower” in a corner, I only had to wait another minute before they arrived. They didn't speak until they stepped into my cell, the door shutting again. 

“ Harry Potter. So nice to see you again.” I bit back a low growl and adopted the appearance of a starved,  hopeless being on the brink of  despair . 

“L- Lucius Ma-Malfoy.” I stuttered out in a whisper. 

“So it seems you are still able to recognize me. You are also still mostly sane.”  Lucius drawled out, seemingly disappointed. 

“w-w-what are you here f-for?” I avoided his gaze, unmoving from the corner.

“ Oh , yes. My son thought it would be fun to give you certain…information.” I blinked, confused. He just continued on. “Se verus Snape is currently in S t Mungos.” Sitting  t here , shocked, I didn't even  attempt to stop him from gracefully leaving, his cane’s tapping  echoing in the long  hall .

 

 

‘WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT!?’ I yelled as soon as Helix appeared in the link one last time. He was  checking to see I got along with the new form well. 

‘Harry didn't you piece together that vision?’

‘No!  It’s not important right now! You  knew he was in S t Mungos! Damn it!’

‘Harry, listen to me. Dumbledore was the one who did it, not  Muggles . He  won’t live in their care. Hermione and Ron are still on your side. That’s what was in the vision.’

‘No,  you’re lying, it was  Muggles ! And how would those two be on my side still! They didn't try and help me either!’

‘I can see you  won’t listen to reason.  Now , farewell, Harry Potter, future Dark Lord. May you succeed in your  goals. ’ Helix left with a sigh. The rest of the night I was left fuming, and pacing in my cell, wondering what to do now. I have nothing else needing to be done here after all.

 

The next week  Lucius returned. I had went back to my act and sat in the corner. 

“y-yes?” I spoke, looking up. 

“ Ah , just wanted to talk to you again.  You see, Draco and I had a little chat last night. We came to a sudden realization that you are the only one that can safely help  Severus live.” He frowned. 

“ What \- what do you mean?”

“They brought him back to Hogwarts because they all though he was ‘getting better’. He was, for a little bit. If they hadn't taken him back to Hogwarts, maybe he would have survived a little longer. Hogwarts is not safe for him. Harry, you are the only one who can save him now. Your friends aren’t competent enough to do it themselves. They have tried, but they always get caught. Then me being a death eater at one point, am no longer trusted, therefore banned from being anywhere near him, let alone Hogwarts. Severus is on the brink of death now. He gets worse every night. It’s been four. He will be gone by the end of this week, if not taken away. Please, escape from here and save my old friend.” To say I was surprised would be a severe understatement. Once again, Lucius abruptly left. As soon as I knew he was gone from the prisons vicinity, I stood and went to the bars.

‘ It is time.  Tonight, midnight.’ I said resolutely.

‘ Very well.’ Came a whisper .

I wasn't about to let my old potions professor die like this. 

 

  
I sat up with a start. That  can’t be, could it?  However , going back through the vision, I tried to add  words to the choppy sentences. But what I came up with…Helix … he had said that the vision told that Dumbledore was behind  Snape’s condition. Dumbledore plans to kill Snape, he had planned on my imprisonment. He wanted me gone, put in a place I wouldn’t escape from. Then Hermione and Ron …they want to help me…they are still my best friends. That settles it then.  I’m going to contact Hermione, no matter what. That bastard of a headmaster  won’t know what hit him. He will think he won, but he will soon find out he was dead  wrong. After sitting in meditation for hours, I  finally breached Hermione’s mind. I hadn’t bothered with a spell to disguise my voice, as it changed enough during my time here to be unrecognizable,  at least for now.

 

‘Hermione Granger, it’s a pleasure to speak to you.’  Hermione’s head jerked up from her book, startled. She then tried to push the sudden intrusion from her mind. 

‘Don’t, Granger, its futile.’ I warned her. Furrowing her brows, she tentatively replied.

‘ What do you wish from me, and who exactly are you?’ 

‘Ah, but who I am will be answered to you in due time. For now, I just wish to relay something to you. I am afraid I don’t have much time, so I must be quick.’

‘ Fine .’ I gave a small chuckle, feeling her  suspicion .

‘Hermione, tonight, something will happen that will change you and Ron Weasley. Don’t let the light fool you and him any longer. When you receive word of what happens, no matter what, keep a clear mind. Albus Dumbledore will try and keep you on his side, but whatever you do, if you value both your lives, do not listen to his lies. Listen to your gut instincts and keep Ron beside you. Always remember this one thing; there is always one person who is going to remain on your side, no matter how much they seem to have changed, they are still the same. Now, I must go. Remain safe, Hermione Granger, and keep  others away from Severus Snape until tomorrow morning.’ 

I opened my eyes, hoping I didn’t give too much away in that conversation. But right now, it doesn’t matter. I still have three hours until midnight. So, for those hours, I paced in my cell. I had to go over my plan as much as possible. Before I do however, I need a way to fake my death.


	5. Chapter 5

I must escape and save  Severus Snape . Dropping my body, created by an altered spell, I kept moving forward. I wasn’t worried they would find it a  fake; it  was made to be real. Only after an hour of running, did I stop. I stood there, letting the wind continue lapping at my s leek black fur. There was a small crimson sheen to the coat, my eyes  dazzling silver. After 30 minutes I had decided I wasted enough time.

 

“What the  bloody hell was that!?” I heard someone yell,  along with the sound of  glass shattering on the floor. Hey, if you break in, make a show of it. Besides, I was beyond pissed. They had sent  Snape back on that stupid lie of him getting better. If that was the case, Malfoy wouldn’t have visited me in  such a place.  I’ve had enough of  Albus and his  attempts to be in control. He will not win. I gave a loud, threatening growl, just noticing Minerva,  Albus , and a few students rushing into the hospital wing. 

“ Hermione , did you see that!?” 

“Ron, how could I not see a black panther jump  into the building through a  window? ” She rolled her e yes, helping him off the floor, right beside my paw. So it was  Ron who yelled. I should have known that.

“ How did it even do that?” He winced, trying to  stand on his left foot.

“ He is obviously and animagus.” She looked back up at me, calculating. I rolled  my  eyes at her, with a small internal grin.  Thankfully , she just stared at me with slightly widened eyes. 

“ How do you even know he is a  bloody he!?” 

“ Ron - “my growl interrupted her as  Albus and Minerva decided now was a good time to approach. My head jerked towards them, Hermione and  Ron doing the same. 

“ Where are you from? How did you get  here? Are you an animagus?”  Albus pointed his wand towards me. My chest emitted a smaller rumble, the equivalent of the chuckle I just gave. Typical Dumbledore,  he’s feeling threatened. Good. I turned toward  Ron ,  who’s leaning against Hermione, and gave a small  lick to the  large gash on his right arm. Feeling satisfied as it healed, I turned to the limp body in the bed behind me.  I growled one more time before gently  tugging his body onto my back and fleeing. In my haste I didn’t see  Hermione’s hopeful look.

 

Now this is where I ran into a slight issue a few weeks ago . Where do I put up residence? I  had then  decided that, until  Snape was 100 % better, I would stay in California, live with  Muggles , as a muggle. The only  exception is when  I’m taking care of  Snape . Changing back, I held  Snape bridal style and apparated to the two  story house Helix previously got ready for me.

I gently laid Snape on his bed.

  
“ Damn it  Snape . Again I ask why  I’m even helping you. Sure, I didn't want him to kill you, or anyone else, really, but that’s not much of a reason.  “I sighed, leaving to change into muggle clothes, and out of the prison garb. When I returned, I gave an internal cringe. They hadn't bothered to clean the blood off his skin. Even his robes were cake d with the blood, a lot of it flaking. 

It wasn’t any better  after I removed his robes, leaving him in boxers. Resisting the urge to brush my hand over one of the most recent bruises, I closed my eyes. His skin was deathly pale, with  bruises of  every shade decorating his  skin. He was also so thin I could easily see his bones. His shoulder length black hair was  greasier than normal. 

Many scabbed over cuts covered his skin.  Snape’s fingernails were broken and bleeding, but then there were  the burns . They looked to be  second degree .  One going along his neck, one large one across his back , and a third on his chest. Also on his back were welts and cuts, probably from a whip. His  wrists and ankles held m arks from a rope digging into the skin. I hadn't even  scanned for internal injures yet. And judging by the broken nose and awkwardly angled fingers, it wouldn't be good.

 

Doing a very  thorough cleansing spell, I did the needed  scan . Looking through the list, I groaned. Along with the broken nose and fingers, he had a badly sprained ankle, four broken toes, three broken ribs,  and a mild concussion, sever e blood loss, and  severe malnutrition. He hadn’t eaten for months. I promptly set the paper on fire.

That mother fucking ba s tard! He  nearly succeeded in killing him! I looked down at  Snape , giving a large  exhale, calming my anger. I need to save this man. Placing a strong numbing charm on him, I set to work on fixing his bones. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

I plopped down onto a chair next  to his bed. It was close to midnight now, as I spent nearly  twelve hours on mending his bones.  I’m now glad H elix had given me a good training in healing. Standing up, I went to the small potion lab in the basement. Unlike what everyone thinks, I’m not bad at making potions. Setting down a list of needed potions, I set to work. The list included dreamless sleep, pepper up, calming draught, healing s alves , and lastly, nutrition potions.

BEEP  BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP -!

Nearly dropping the freshly bottled pepper up,  I ran up to Snape’s room. Before leaving it earlier, I placed a charm to alert me when he either wakes up or needs help. Though there was only a ten percent chance of him waking up today, I wanted to be safe. Good thing I did. I sighed when I  entered his room, his head jerking towards my direction. I had also placed a restraining charm on him, knowing he would try and move around when he woke. 

“ Honestly Snape, you shouldn’t mov e around. That’s the point of the restraint.” I said, sitting in the chair once more.  “If you have any questions, now would be the time to ask.” He had instantly  froze as I spoke, but  it’s not surprising that he did, really. 

“ Where am I and who the hell are you?” 

“ As to where you are, you are currently safe in California , living around  muggles . Before you start  freaking out, I am not a muggle. And for who I am, that’s not important, at least, not yet.” I managed to remember to place  a glamour on to appear as someone with  black hair down to my waist , brown eyes with specs of silver , pale skin , and looks around 25 years old. 

After sitting there for what seemed like hours without a reply, I figured he  had fallen back asleep, so I stoop back up to leave. 

“ Why am I here?” was what made me turn and sit back down.

“Dumbledore was killing you. I was asked by someone to save you.” 

“ Lucius .” It was more of a statement, so I kept quiet. Snape let out an uneasy breath.

“Now that you “saved me” what do you plan to do with me?”

“I will not hurt you, if that’s what you mean. And you are not exactly saved yet. You are still in no condition to move from that bed.  I’d prefer you didn’t struggle  too much with the restraining charm, that way I can remove it sooner, without worrying that you will leave and promptly get yourself killed faster.”

“ Who are  you? ”

I sighed heavily, “I am nobody. I have no name, no life,  and no family. Simply put, to others, I am dead.”

“ What are you talking  about? ” 

“You will find out in due time. Weather you take the news lightly or not, will be up to you.” I stood up, pulling a dreamless sleep potion out of my pocket. “ Drink this.”

“ No .”

“ Don’t make this more difficult than it should be.”

“I don’t trust you.”

“ I don’t expect you to, now drink it.”

“ No .”

I growled, and placed a freezing charm on his body, forcing the potion down his throat.

“ Damn it, I said no.”  Snape growled after the freezing charm was lifted.

“ Sorry , but it is in order to help you get better. Now sleep,  Severus Snape . We will talk again when you wake.” I stood back up.

“ Harry P otter…”  Snape spoke, the potion slowly  working; he thankfully didn’t see my slight flinch, “is he still in Azkaban?”

“…yes.” I said, he gave a frown, the only sign I got he heard me before he fell asleep.

 

Snape POV

 

I laid there in darkness, not knowing what  to do . It was currently around six in the morning, and the owner of this house has yet to realize I’m awake, but that’s fine with me. These binds are strong, and would take hours to remove. That’s a chance I cannot take right now. My  body is sore and to o much movement could cause more damage. Though why did he hesitate to answer my  question? Potter … he’s still in Azkaban…where he doesn’t belong. As soon as I’m healed, I’m going to save him from that hell. He deserves at least that. 

Harry POV

It’s now been three days, this morning I woke to find  Snape asleep, so I applied the  necessary salves. Running another scan, I noticed he was healing nicely. All bones mended correctly, almost all the bruises are gone, as well as the more shallow cuts. He can start to go back to a more normal diet. At this point, that would just be tomato soup. 

I have been slowly gathering followers, most of them ex-death  eaters . Though it’s still not quite  enough, it  will work for now. Also, they will be the ones choosing my name. I have the first raid planned. Though no one is to be severely harmed –

The knock at the front door interrupted me. Heaving an annoyed sigh, I stood and answered the door,  glamour in place. 

“Good evening.”  Lucius stood there, looking at me.

“Malfoy. You may enter.” I stood to the side.

“Thank you, Master.” He walked over to a chair, and sat down.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Malfoy? I must say you interrupted my rather important thought process.” Sitting across from him, my face set into a small glare.

“ I apologize, Master, but I have some rather important news.”

“ Oh ? Do tell.”

“Harry Potter was found dead outside of Azkaban a few days ago, and Severus Snape was taken away by a panther the same day.”

“I see, and they found that Potters body was not a fake?”

“Correct, Master.”

“ Hmm, good. Now, since you are already here, I will give you the plans for the raid. It is to b e done three days from now, in Diagon A lly. This raid has a single  purpose , to make people aware that there is a new dark lord gaining power. There is to be no killing, yet. Anything else goes .  You are to be in charge of the raid. I would come myself, but I am still rather…occupied. Also, there is to be a meeting one week from today. By then, I will have a suitable place for meetings to be held .” 

“Yes, Master. I will be sure that things go smoothly.” Luci us stood to leave.

“ One more thing, Malfoy. Come again tomorrow for the robes.”

“As you wish.”

 

That night, I  a woke to the alarm going off. Not really thinking, I ran to his room, to see him tossing around, face scrunched in pain.

Nightmare.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I shook him awake. He sat up, shaking slightly.

“ S orry.” He mumbled. My heart constricted at the sight of Severus broken in such a way. I wanted to  just hold him tight in my arms and whisper comforting things to him. Letting out a soft sigh, I ignored the  idiotic thought I just had. However, as soon as I noticed the tears trailing down his face, all thought disappeared and my arms wrapped tightly around him. Severus automatically froze, but I kept my arms around him. After a few moments, he relaxed and his arms tentatively wrapped around me. After about an hour, Severus spoke.

“ Thank you for helping me, but I should leave.”

“Why should you leave?” I asked.

“If I stay, it will only put you in danger.”

I gave a small chuckle, “do not worry about me, I’m stronger than I seem. But, this house is the only safe place for the both of us. Will you stay here with me?” 


	7. Chapter 7

S.S POV

To say I was shocked would be a major understatement. This…stranger was asking me to stay with him  despite the danger it would put him in. I can guarantee Dumbledore is freaking out, h aving everyone looking for me. I gave a heavy sigh.

“ You wouldn’t want someone like me living here. I  have killed, and tortured many; a ttempted on killing Dumbledore, though he found out first.” I looked away with s scowl. That old man shall pay.

“ Wait… what? Is that why  he  has been slowly killing you?” I was only a little surprised at  his small outburst .

“ Yes , mostly. When he realized I almost succeeded in poisoning him, he become scared for his miserable life. So, to get rid of the new threat, he beat me, almost to death. He  then sent me to St .  Mungos for a very short time.  Just to be brought back. Though I find  that, after all  I’ve done to people, I deserved to die. So-“

“No ! ”  He interrupted me , “don’t you dare say such a thing around me. If anything, you should live! Live and stay with me, Sev.” By now, I saw he was starting to shake slightly.

“ I’m still unable to stay. If anything, I  must save H arry.” I whispered, apologetically. There was a strange tug at my heart when I saw him give a small frown. Standing up, he silently left my room. Completely baffled at what just transpired, I coaxed myself to sleep. 

* * *

Four days later, it was afternoon and he was checking on my progress. I  laid there watching him, until there was a gentle rapping on my door. I said nothing, noticing the highly annoyed  expression on his face. I jumped almost  imperceptivity as the door was magically yanked open, hitting the wall behind it. A familiar face stood there, seemingly  frozen in either fear or shock, I could not tell. Malfoy…Lucius, what is he doing here? I looked back to the man healing me as he spoke.

“What are you doing up here,  Malfoy? ” 

“ I apologize, M aster. You were not downstairs when I arrived a few minutes ago.” My eyes widened at the word master. What the bloody hell is going on here?  Why is Lucius calling this man m aster? What the hell am I missing?

“Enough.” I heard him growl out, as he glared at Lucius for a few more moments, “Be glad I still retain a semblance of a good mood, Lucius.” I grew more confused as his expression turned into an emotionless mask; he stalked out of the room with Lucius, not glancing back in my direction.

 

H.P POV

“ The raid was a success, M aster. Now every wizard  knows there’s a new Dark Lord coming into

power.”

“ Very good, Lucius, I am pleased with your  work . How was  Dumby taken this development?” I sat in a chair, crossing my arms  loosely on my chest.

“He acts calm about it, but his eyes show both great fear and anger. He does not wish for his subtle control to disappear.” Lucius smiled lightly. I grinned.

“ Most wonderful.” I stood and retrieved a box from between the  cushions , enlarging it in the process.

“ This here, Lucius, holds  identical rings for my followers. They each have  multiple spells cast on them. They include protection-from any tracking, listening spells, poison, as well as  Avada Kedavra ; as well as  secrecy -nothing they know of me or my  plans can go past their lips. There are a few other minor ones, but those two are the main ones. Next, they can change it to either a bracelet, or necklace of any sort, or leave it as it is. To do that, they just have to picture it in their mind while holding the ring.

“ However, once it is on, I am the only person able to remove it, and it cannot be broken. Lastly,  I’ve made it so they act as port keys. When I call for either a meeting or private summoning, the ring will give a prickling sensation strong enough to be uncomfortable. Since it is already in contact with your skin, all that is needed is work ‘winding’. I think that about sums it up. Oh, and it blocks all attempts at ligilimency.” I stood and handed Lucius the box. I watched as he pulled out one of the silver bands  and place it on his finger. He smiled as it re sized itself to fit the slim digit .

“ Now then, I must  return to healing  Snape . ” I stood, Lucius following the movement. “I would like everyone to have one of those within the next two days.”

“ Of course, master.” He turned to the door, but before leaving he turned to me once more. Confused, I raised an eyebrow.  “And M aster, Harry, you will need to tell him the truth eventually. He will get  suspicious very soon, if he isn’t already.” With that, he  left. A bi t put of f by the truth in his words, I slowly made my way back upstairs, to find  Severus asleep. Standing by his bed, I watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. 

“Professor Snape… Severus.” Placing a hand softly on his cheek, I smiled at the warmth of his skin. “ I wish so dearly that I could tell you everything. I don’t want to lie to you anymore. I  can’t help but wonder why I have these strange feelings of wanting you to stay, of wanting you to remain closer to me. Though I  know it will never happen, if you knew who I  was, if you knew the truth. Severus, my  former potions profe ssor. Please, just wait a little longer. Just a little bit longer and I can tell you everything you wish to know. I can tell you about the wellbeing of the person you want so dearly to save. I wish I could help you see that this home of mine is really  the only place you are safe now; f or the world perceives the re al me to  be among the dead. Severus, stay strong for me, for Harry. Please.” Smiling softly, I removed my hand from his cheek. Turning to leave the room, a pair o f Midnight black eyes followed my tracks along the way.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Harry POV

I flopped down onto my bed.  There will need to be a meeting tomorrow  at  the place I came across. It’s  large and in the middle of  nowhere, called Winding A rrow. It had three floors, and was perfect for wheat  I’m doing. I plan to move in permanently once  Severus is completely better. Well, also if I can convince him to stay. Severus…I wonder if he is  suspicious of me already? If he is, there  won’t be much I can do to keep the truth from him. If I didn’t have to keep the truth in orde r to ensure our safety while with  Muggles , I would have already told him. There  was then a gentle pushing to my mind. It wasn’t there to harm though, simply asking for  entrance . The presence was tense,  worried . Curious, I gently pushed back, testing.  They drew back as if to leave. At that moment I  recognized them; Hermione. I opened my mind, just enough for the link. I felt her hesitate, before returning. 

‘ Hermione Granger, p leasure to speak with you again. Pray tell,  how  did you find me?’ I asked , genuinely curious.

‘I was searching for the new Lord coming to power, actually. I didn’t expect to be succe ss ful. Actually, I wasn’t expecting any of this.’ She  mumbled the last part mostly to herself.

‘Hermione Granger, do you have the slightest idea how dangerous what you just did is? If I were to be anything like  Voldemort , I would have killed you with this mind link.’ I growled out, sitting up.

‘I now that.  I’m sorry but this was rather urgent.’  I was only fractionally surprised when her voice did not waver. She remained strong. 

‘What is it that made you seek my mind, Miss Granger?’

‘We want to join you.’ I froze.

‘ We ?’

‘ Ron Weasley and  I . Dumbledore  is being more controlling. If we don’t leave soon,  I’m afraid I will lose  Ron to the light, as I  did H arry. I want revenge for what they did to him. I would  have spoke out when he  was first sent away,  but I knew I wouldn’t  have helped much. I now know I should have done something.’ Her voice cracked near the end. I closed my eyes.

‘ There is a meeting tomorrow at my new place. Find Lucius Malfoy, he will bring you there with him.’

‘ Oh , um okay, thank you  err my Lord.’ She star ted out happy and nervous, end ing with uncertainty.

‘ Of course,  Miss  Granger. And, if Malfoy  gives you issues tell him winding, and he will understand.’

‘ Yes, my lord. May I ask a question? ’

‘ You may.’

‘Were you the…um…panther…who took  Snape ?’ I paused for a moment, before laughing.

‘We want to join you.’ I froze.

‘ We ?’

‘ Ron Weasley and  I . Dumbledore  is being more controlling. If we don’t leave soon,  I’m afraid I will lose  Ron to the light, as I  did H arry. I want revenge for what they did to him. I would  have spoke out when he  was first sent away,  but I knew I wouldn’t  have helped much. I now know I should have done something.’ Her voice cracked near the end. I closed my eyes.

‘ There is a meeting tomorrow at my new place. Find Lucius Malfoy, he will bring you there with him.’

‘ Oh , um okay, thank you  err my Lord.’ She star ted out happy and nervous, end ing with uncertainty.

‘ Of course,  Miss  Granger. And, if Malfoy  gives you issues tell him winding, and he will understand.’

‘ Yes, my lord. May I ask a question? ’

‘ You may.’

‘Were you the…um…panther…who took  Snape ?’ I paused for a moment, before laughing.

  
‘ Indeed , I  was , Miss Granger. What tipped you off?’

‘ Well , I was confused the first time we spoke, though did what you had asked. Then an unregistered  animagus breaks in, and healed the wound on  Ron’s arm. The way the panther behaved made me think things over.’

‘I see. Well, Miss  Granger , I must go now.  Until tomorrow.’

‘ Of course, my L ord.’

 

Severus POV

Severus,

I had some business to attend to.  I should be back by 3. If not, I will return tomorrow morning. Sorry for not being there when you woke.

- Shiro

I burned the letter after reading it for the fifth time in a row. The one time he tells me his name and it’sthrougha stupid note. Then last night, he was spouting nonsense about the ‘truth’ and some other shit.Seriously what is wrong with him? I heaved a sigh. No, the question I should be asking is why the hell haven’t I left yet? I’m well enough to survive on my own again. Damn, I think I am getting used to living here with him. I gave another sigh. Harry…my heart gave a leap, constricting at the thought of him. I frowned, eyebrows furrowing. That was…odd. I need to do something. Getting up, I decided to wander the house. Skipping over my basically empty room, and the plain bathroom, I started with the front room. After about 30 minutes, I got bored of the room, finding nothing of interest. In the dining room, there were a few books lying around. Two of them on magical creatures, then one specifically on vampires. Weird…why is he reading on vampires? Sighing, I went to the kitchen to make lunch. A previously casted tempus had said it was nearing 12:00.

 

Harry POV

I sat down at the head of the table. I had  arrived two hours early, to get things more organized before it became 12:00. I hummed as I felt Malfoy  reach the vicinity. I had  temporarily taken the wards down today. That way it would be easier  for people to enter, and I wouldn’t be keying in people I don’t really know yet. I  quickly applied my second person a glamour. I now looked to be nearly 25; my hair , down to my waist , was a light blonde and pulled into a loose pony tail at the base of my neck. My eyes  became  a deep silver that seemed to glow. My skin turned a nice pale; not the sickly pale, however. I gave a small, calm smile as  Lucius stood with Hermione and  Ron .

  
“Good, you managed to find him, Granger. Malfoy, any news on the outside world?” I inwardly smirked as my voice, a deep soothing baritone, caused a barely suppressed shiver go through Lucius.

“Y-yes, Master. Albus becomes more frantic as his  search, for both  Snape and you , remains fruitless. The  wizarding world seems to have st arted splitting itself between P ot ter being alive and bidding his time for revenge, and P otter being  dead, therefore  Snape will return to get revenge for P otter.” My smirk grew as his voiced cracked in the  beginning. So ,  Lucius Malfoy secretly plays for his own team, and my current appearance just  happens to be his type. How very  amusing .

“ Hmmm , that is good,  Lucius . Thank you.” I spoke, before turning to my two guests. “ Now , Granger,  Weasley , come here.” Once they paused  in front of me, I transfigured their close into robes. They were black, with intricate emerald designs on the sleeve cuffs, and a large portion of  bottom to the middle, which extends to cover part of the back.

“ Better . Now I want you to each to take one of these. The ring may be changed to either a bracelet , necklace, or remain as a ring. All you must do is imagine it. However, only I can take it off, and it will not break. Only take one if you are sure you wish to join me.” I finished, holding out two rings in my palm. I gave a smile as they took one. Hermione changed it i nto a simple necklace, while Ron kept it as a ring.

“ Wonderful !  Now to call the others in for the meeting. Please, do take a seat.”

 

Severus POV

I stood there, quite nervous despite myself. I shouldn’t be  nervous over something so ridiculous. I scowled at the door  in front of me. Lifting  my hand , I opened the door,  walking into  Shiro’s room .  It’s not like he made his room off limits, he just said to not go in unless he was in there already.

The first thing I notice is all the books.  There’s an entire wall of bookshelves with every spot occupied by a book. On top of that,  there’s books  scattered around the floor. On a  table , shoved against a different wall,  there are more books, but also piles of  paper. Picking one up, I scanned over it, my eyes  widening slightly. This is…what the hell is he doing with information on ex-death  eaters ?! 


	9. Chapter 9

Harry POV

I came home at nearly midnight, instead of the 3 o clock I had originally planned on. So, thinking  Severus would be in his room, I calmly walked inside with my dark lord  glamour on still. Unfortunately as my luck is  now a day ,  Severus was sitting on the couch,  staring at a piece of paper. Hoping to not draw attention to myself, I silently moved to change my appearance. But, before I could  change, he had his wand at my throat.

“ Who the  fuck are you and how did you get in here.” He growled 

“ Now , don’t do anything rash.” I spoke softly  my hands raised at either side of my head. 

“ I’ve been sitting here reading that damned paper for hours, waiting for  the other resident of this house to return. You tell me to not do anything rash?! The owner left this house, which he says is the only safe place for us, without saying  where he was going, and he is already 8 hours late coming home!”  Severus snarled, pressing his wand into my throat more.

“ You… you care about him?” I stuttered out, my  hands now lying limp by my sides.

“ That is a preposterous presumption. I simply need  to ask him something.” wait, did I just see slight  fear in his eyes?

“ Don’t lie to me, you do care.”

“ No , I don’t!” by now,  I’m sure his wand is going to leave a bruise there. Wand… Severus …wand… I thought his wand was in my room still? My eyes widened. He…

“ You… went into m-his room!? You know you are not to go in there! You daft fool, you may  have  ruined  everything! ”

“Don’t . Call . Me. A .  F ool. You don’t know anything. Now tell me who you are before I hex you into oblivion.” At this point, I stopped caring. He doesn’t know the identity of this appearance anyways. So,  I growled, pushing  Severus to the ground, removing the  glamour in the process.

 

* * *

Severus POV

After sitting on the couch for hours, the sound of the door opening made me jump slightly. I was ready to start yelling at  Shiro and ask all the questions I had. However, I saw a complete stranger in our house. Wait, no, not our house, just  Shiro’s house. I growled and in close proximity, I saw how beautiful this man was.  Long, blonde hair, pale complexion, and silver eyes. Damn it  Severus, no. harry, only  H ar \- no! I murderously squashed those thoughts, along with the growing arousal. I soon finished my ran on doing something ‘rash.’ However, when those silver eyes gained determination, I  faltered slightly, but enough to give him leverage and push me to the ground. I blinked, wondering what the hell he was doing, and instead came face to face with  Shiro .

“ What the fuck?” I managed to say.

“ Severus , you should have been able to tell it was a simple disguise. I am afraid you have lost your edge.” Shiro stood up, “sorry for being late, but that did not warrant for you  to snoop around my room. You have questions for me, then.”  I watched as he went and sat down on the couch. Following suit, I thought of what to ask first.

“ Where were you?”

“ Classified .” My eyebrow twitched.

“ Why use  a  glamour like that?”

“classified.” My fingers twitched next.

“ Why not just take me with you?” I watched as he  pondered my question.

“ It is not time yet for you to come along with me.” I huffed. Well, at least he  answered this time.

“Why do you have ex-death eater information?” I frowned as  Shiro hesitated .

“ I -um-its-they-…classified.” I growled at the answer, standing to go to my room.

 

In the morning, I was greeted by an unknown owl holding a letter in its beak.

Taking it, the bird flew off. No reply needed then. Turning it, I recognized the elegant scrawl my name was written in; claiming the letter to be from Lucius Malfoy. I sat on my bed and began reading it.

Severus,

In the event that you get this, a new Dark Lord has started to rise and I now follow him. At the point of this letter being written, I know not the Dark Lords  purpose , but I have an idea. I also have an idea for who he is. If I am correct, then he will wear  a glamour to hide who he really is. Until the right moment, that is. I want you to remain safe. Remain with  he who houses you. He may keep secrets, but what he does tell you is most likely the truth. Everything will become clear once he deems it time. Never forget,  Severus , harry potter will return on his own. Do not worry about him, focus on getting better.

Until next time,

Lucius Malfoy

P.S. I am writing  this two days after I had my last visit with harry.

 

I  stared at the letter in shock.  A new Dark Lord? Don’t worry about  Harry and trust  Shiro ? What the hell is going on? I sighed, going to the kitchen. Is he really still asleep? I looked,  confused , at the empty spot he usually ate breakfast at this time. I  cast another  tempus,  it was nearing 9 a.m. I went over to the sink, seeing dirty dishes. He already ate,  then. But why  not wash the dishes? I went to his 

room, growling lightly when he wasn’t in there. He left again, this time not telling me he was even going.

 

I had ended up working on a potion all day. It was already midnight when I finished , and heard the door open.  Walking out, I saw  Shiro ,  lying on the floor. He was  completely soaked ; compliments for the rain pouring down outside, and a gash on his right side, his breath heavy. I quickly moved towards him, carefully bringing him into  my arms .  I s topped in place for a  moment when he let out a low groan of pain.

* Ssseverusss * I frowned, recognizing the hissing language. It was spoken often enough by the  previous Lord. Why and h ow was he speaking in parseltongue? When I felt him move closer to me, his skin  was  wet and cold. I  moved again, going to his room. After placing him on his bed, and using a drying charm, I removed his shirt to get to the wound. Casting a few spells, I closed and cleaned it of blood.  I  accioed a healing potion and slave. I first poured the potion into his mouth, rubbing his throat to help him swallow it. The potion was for any internal damage. I next opened the salve, rubbing it into the gash. It had extended from the middle of his  stomach to slightly past his side, onto his back. I then added gauze, which was conveniently on the table beside me. Giving a slightly smile as his breathing went back to normal and his skin warmed, I left to my own room.

 

** “Run,  Severus !” I heard a voice yell. **

** “ What ?!” I was confused, standing in the middle of an ambush. **

** “ Please ,  Severus , run!  There’s too many! Use the port key and get out of here!” I turned to the voice, freezing in shock; H arry.  **

** “ Harry -!” I stopped as harry jumped  in front of me, right in the path of a spell I didn’t recognize. I gasped as he fell, a cry of pain going past his lips.  Kneeling , I pulled him into my arms. **

** “ You daft fool! Next time use a  protego or something!” my heart shattered as he coughed up blood, a weak smile on his lips. **

** “ Severus , never forget me okay? Severus.” I felt tears fall down as harry places a shaky hand on my cheek. **

** “ H arry.” I whispered softly. He smiled again as he pulled me into  a slow , gentle kiss. I could feel all of the passion, and love, and kindness as sparks flew between us. I  looked at H arry as he broke away. **

** “ Severus , I love you. Please stay strong for me.” I  let out an anguished cry as H arry died in my arms. **

 

I woke up, my breathing labored and my eyes damp with tears. It was just a dream. I pulled my hands 

to my lap, flexing them open and closed. When I was somewhat calm again, I stood and went to Shiro’s room. Don’t ask why I wanted to go there and see him, the one I wanted to see was Harry. I softly opened the door, not wanting to wake him, and went over this his bed.

“ Am I still dreaming?” I whispered aloud as I made out the figure in the bed. Placing a hand on his cheek, I gently moved my thumb across it. Giving a small, confused, smile, I  spoke ;

“ Harry .”


	10. Chapter 10

Severus POV

"Harry...” Itcan’t be. Shiro can’t be Harry, it’s not possible. I started when vibrant green eyes looked up at me.

“ Harry .” I whispered again, my hands still on his cheek. As his green eyes  widened slightly, I blinked. And found myself standing outside  Shiro’s door as if I never went inside. I blinked  again, in mil d confusion. 

“ What the bloody hell just happened?” I spoke to the door, before opening it again. This time, however, I was met with  Shiro sitting in bed, wide awake. He was reading a book, his legs covered with the blankets. I stopped in the doorway as he  looked up at me.

“ Thank you for tending to my wound.  I suppose you have some questions for me, again.” He  spoke softly , watching as I came into his room. 

“ You…H arry, I  just saw Harry .” I spoke, confused.

“ What are you talking about?”  Shiro seemed just as  confused.

“I just came in here a few minutes  ago and saw H arry in the bed, but then I found myself outside the door as if nothing happened.”

“ Sleep walking , maybe?” I furrowed my brow.

“ Don’t be preposterous, I was wide awake.” Then, I remembered something, “you spoke parseltongue.” I  fixed my gaze on him, assessing his reaction. 

“ What ? Now who is being utterly ridiculous; I don’t even like snakes.” I sighed, not finding any hint the  have lied. Maybe I  imagined that as well. No… I don’t imagine things, it just doesn’t happen. What I saw and heard were real. The  question is , how, and why? I sighed. 

“ So…why are you here in the middle of the night, Severus?” I tried to  hide my slight flinch as the nightmare I had returned to memory.

“ Severus ?” I  clos ed my eyes, sitting on the edge of his bed.

“I see.” Shiro sighed.

“ You see what?” I looked back up at him.

“ Stay here for the night, if you need.  I’m feeling rather cold and lonely anyways.” I watched a he marked his  page before letting the book fall to the floor with a  dull thud. 

“I am not a child in need of  comfort .” I growled out lightly.

“ Yes , I know this. But I can feel your warmth all the way over there. Unless you want me to get sick, then by all means return to your own cold bed.” I frowned. What ’ s he talking about,  it’s not even  cold in here, and my bed is quite warm. I heaved another sigh, resigned to staying here.

“ Fine , move over.” I rolled my eyes at  Shiro’s grin. Climbing under the sheets, I tense when  he  moved 

closer to me.

“ Thank you  Severus .” I allowed myself a light smile, relaxing against his back. As he fell  asleep , I tentatively  wrapped an arm around his waist, soon following him into a calm slumber

 

* * *

Harry POV

I blinked, wondering why I felt so warm and comfortable. As last night returned to memory, I groaned. 

Crawling out of bed, a tempus  showed it was six am. Looking back at a still sleeping  Severus , I sighed again.

“ I’m sorry, just a bit  longer, Severus .” I  left intent on taking a show. The  wound, thanks  to my unnaturally fast healing, had closed up. It had been inflicted by a  werewolf that forgot his wolfsbane potion.  It’s been two months since  Severus healed almost completely. Four months since I escaped. Severus will be ready to learn everything in  two weeks, maybe three. My almost slip up yesterday wasn’t good. I wasn’t expecting him to come to my room, so I left up all glamours so I could actually rest. When he blinked, I did a small spell that caused him to  go back to  other other side of my door,  like  nothing happened . From his  countenance I knew he had some kind of nightmare, therefore I got him to stay for the night.

Getting dressed, I left to the  kitchen and  summoned the days  Daily Profit . It took a drink of some orange juice but nearly choked when I saw the  front page headline.

** Harry  Potter( Boy –Who-Lived) is Dead!? **

I see ... They finally gave up on the body being a  fake . Took them long enough, even if it is a few weeks earlier than I thought they  would take. I suppose it  won’t hurt to go ah ead and put my plan into motion . Shoving the paper in  a drawer , I left to my room again. Silently walking to my table, I released the  concealment  on the top. I had created a small area on it that opens to a compartment. I  kept  one thing in here; my bracelet. I pulled the bracelet out, replacing the concealing charm on the compartment. The bracelet was simple enough; a black metal, with small silver studs on two sides of it . Sliding it on, so there was  a stud on both sides of my  wrists , I hissed a few simple words;

*today, 30  minutess * and inwardly smiled as the words appeared in gild  on the underside of the bracelet. I added this little aspect the last  second, as all of the other  trinkets were connected to mine. While those with a  bracelet see words, the others will hear the words being  spoken in their mind as I speak them, and they  understand every spoken word. This is a ve ry a very old and ancient spell, one I found useful.  Turning to leave, I momentarily stopped in the  doorway to once more look at the peacefully sleeping  Severus Snape .

“ Sorry ,  I’ll be back,  Severus .” I sighed, leaving the room.

 

“ You called , master?” I looked up from my book, smirking as Lucius walked in with Hermione and  Ron .

“ Good , 20 minutes early, Malfoy. You brought the other two was well. Did you see the paper?” I stood, walking over to them.

“ Yes , so it is time then?” Lucius asked, standing from his knee as I motioned him to. Rom and Hermione stayed standing, though I  paid them no mind, for now.

“ Yes , it is time to make a  true appearance and show the fools of the light a lesson. It will happen tomorrow at noon. Ron and Hermione, it is time to put you to the test.”

* * *

Severus POV

Gone without a word, again. Damn it, where the fuck does he go that hinders his ability to notify me in some way? I  growled, wrapping a towel around my waist. Returning to my room, I glanced at my clothes. Giving a low sigh, I put on a plain black, long sleeved shirt, and black plants. Lunch sounds g ood, seeing how it was about 11  o ‘clock. 

Picking  up the freshly made coffee, I leaned on the counter and calmly looked around. As always, the room was pretty clean.  Shiro hardly ever lets this place get dirty.  However , as I walked over to the microwave after it dinged, something caught my eye. Strange, he never leaves a drawer open like  that; there’s even paper sticking out of it. Wait , why is there paper in a kitchen drawer? Walking over, I sat my coffee down and pulled the paper out, freezing as I read the headline. Harry… H arry is… no, that  can’t be right.  It’s not possible. I slumped to my knees, shaking, as the paper fell  from my hands. Harry potter is dead. I looked back at the fallen paper, another article catching my attention.

** A New Dark L ord?! **

Almost a month ago, raids have risen  in number once gain. At ea ch raid, numerous D eath  Eaters were  s potted. Can  this be an attempt at revenge for You-Know-W ho, or is the work of a new Dark L ord? At each attack, things happened  differently from the past raids. These raids ended with multitudes of damage, many  injured , and  none dead.  Even stranger is that no one was harmed with an unforgivable. During the most recent raid, lead by Lucius Malfoy, we learned one shocking truth. There is a new Dark L ord. We know not what he looks like, but we do know he goes by Zephis. These are Lucius  Malfoys ’ words as the raid began. “ Beware, those of the light. Cower  in fear like the p athetic beings you are. We are not here for  revenge; we are here on orders  from the new Dark L ord. Yes, the next L ord is rising and coming into power. He goes by the name of  Zephis! ” With this  conformation , everyone is advised to be on their guard  once again.

 

I swallowed; this gives me my answer then. I am going to leave this house and join the Dark L ord.  I’ll need Lucius to help me.  I’m sorry,  Shiro . I must go; for Harry. 


	11. Chapter 11

Harry POV

“My Lord? I have something important to tell you before you leave. You may want to stay here a little longer.” I looked up to see Lucius standing by the door to the library. I had, in fact been about to leave. I had previously been studying on vampires; if I am to get them to join me, I must know all I can about them. I sighed, this had best be important.

“What is it Lucius? And its only us here right now, no need to call me your lord. Even if I do happen to enjoy hearing you say it.” I smirked at the flicker of surprise that flitted across his expression. I also noticed how he avoided looking at me. He was staring at the floor…hmm, I can’t have that. I walked over to where Lucius was, placing my fingers under his chin to get him to look at me.

“Ma-“I raised an eyebrow, “Sorry, Harry. Um, Severus, he wants to leave Shiro and join Zephis. He asked I take him to you as soon as I got his letter. He found out that you ‘died’. What should I do?”

“How th-“then I remembered the paper I shoved half hazardly in the drawer. Well, fuck. I heaved another sigh, “What’s the letter say?” I looked down, taking the parchment from Lucius’ hand.

Lucius,

I request your assistance in joining with the Dark Lord. Due to news of Harry’s death, I can no longer remain here. Despite Shiro’s hospitality, my idleness is making me restless. But now, I have been idle for too long. I must ask that you bring me to him as soon as you get this letter.

-Severus Snape

“I see…” I looked back up a Lucius, “Have Hermione bring Severus here, I want you to clear out the house. I don’t have any need to return there. Also, you can place the things there in their respective places here. I want Severus to have a room in the same hall as mine. Unfortunately, him finding out like this makes things a bit more difficult.” I spoke, burning the letter. I suppose I should get ready for his arrival. After all, it’s not proper to see a Dark Lord in leather pants and skin tight shirt. 

 

* * *

 

Severus POV

I looked up as there was the distinct popping of apparation. Seems Lucius is here already, faster than I anticipated. No matter, I already have what I need packed. Although, when I went to the front room, it wasn’t Lucius waiting.

“Granger? What the hell are you doing here? How do you even know of this place?” I scowled. Damn, what is she doing here?

She rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed. “Well, Severus, I’ve been ordered by Lucius, who was told by our Lord, to escort you to him. Any objections? No? Then let’s go, I don’t want to keep Zephis waiting.” I stood there, shocked, until I felt the familiar pull of a port key.

 

* * *

 

Harry POV

I smiled as Severus appeared in the meeting hall, Hermione next to him.

“We have arrived, my Lord.” She bowed.

“Very good, Granger, you may rise. So, you are Severus? What purpose do you have in joining me?” I spoke, leaning my head on one of my fists. I watched as he came from his shock, and looked at his surroundings. When his gaze paused on me, he froze again. Apparently, he wasn’t expecting to see a Dark Lord looking, well, sexy. I chuckled internally, patiently waiting for him to realize I asked him something. I raised an eyebrow as he suddenly got on his knees, bowing.

“My Lord, I wish to give revenge upon the light side. They have caused pain, and death, upon one I love.” My elbow then slipped from the arm of my chair, my head effectively hitting the arm rest, shock clear on my face. I coughed, trying to hide both the shock and the little slip.

“My...Lord?” there was confusion on Severus’ face.

“Sorry, something got stuck in my throat; moving on now. You may join, however, please refrain from bowing on your knees, I only request you bow like normal people. I am not Voldemort, please remember that. Also, feel free to call me Zephis. You shall be in my inner circle, as Hermione, and Lucius are. Hermione, do you have the two calming draughts I asked of you?” I looked to her, seeing her calculating eyes on me.

“Yes, my Lord.” She went to retrieve them from her robes.

“Ah, good, please keep them with you, one or both of you may need them in a few moments.” I smirked at her confusion as she nodded. “Please, you may want to sit.” I said, conjuring two comfy chairs in front of me. I waited until they were seated, as I placed silencing and locking charms on the room;never can be too cautious.

“Hermione, I would like you to relay all you hear from me today, to Ron. I would tell him as well, but that may prove disastrous for me. “Ichuckled. After she gave a nod of confirmation, I continued.

“Harry Potter is dead.” I said simply, watching them flinch and tense. “That is what they think, however. I had not planned on telling either of you like this, but Severus seems to have given me no other option. Tell me Severus, why feel the need to look through my drawers?” I watched as confusion, and thencomprehension and shock fill his eyes. “Took you long enough to remember. After all, you did attack me when I forgot to change my appearance after coming home. I suppose this also answers your question about the papers with the information on previous death eaters.” I watched as Severus frowned, and then started to say something. “Please, questions can wait until after my story.” They both reluctantly nodded.

“Good. Let’s get started. “

 


	12. Chapter 12

Harry POV

 

I gave a light smile as many emotions flickered across their faces ... The smile  slipped slightly as I allowed all  glamours to fade.  I’m no longer the small, skinny boy they all knew. I grew slightly with  muscle, and  gained nearly a foot in height. My skin is still pale due to the lack of sunlight. I had let my hair grow to my shoulders so  it’s more  manageable . My eyes, however fixed, were still a startling green. I continued to sit there, waiting for them to say something.

I  didn’t expect  Severus to suddenly crush our lips together. I  began to respond to the kiss, until I remembered just who I was kissing. Quickly pushing him back,  painfully ignoring the sadness  and regret in his eyes, and ran from the room.

* * *

 

Severus POV

I sat there, frozen. What the hell did I just do?  I’m such a bloody fool, letting my emotions take control like that. Harry suddenly comes back from the dead,  says he was both Shiro and the Dark Lord, and the first thing I do is kiss him. I groaned, placing my head in my hands.  I should not  have done that; he already hates me, probably more so now.

“Um, Snape?” I heard Hermione whisper lightly. 

“Hn.” I didn’t look up.

“Harry…Harry doesn’t hate you, you know?” she said gently, “I know that you think he does, but that was an act on his part. The look in his eyes just now as he ran was of shock, confusion, and doubt.” I looked at her, surprised.

“ what -“ she cut me off.

“I’ve known him for over seven years, Snape. I have studied his expressions well. Give me time to talk to him. In the mean time, you should go rest.” I was going to protest but thought better of it. Right now, only she or Ron can help, and Ron  isn’t here. 

* * *

 

Harry POV

 

I continued running down the halls,  past doors, until I came across large twin oak doors; the library. Sitting  on one of the couches, I let myself fall until I was  lying on my side. Now what? Severus  just kissed me…and I liked the feel of his lips on mine. I groaned, what the hell is wrong with me? I froze, shutting  my eyes  as I hear the door open.  Even though only three people, including me, know the location of this place.

“Harry, please, I know  you’re awake .” I sighed, and looked up at Hermione. 

“ Herm , this  isn’t a good time. ” I whispered as she sat on a chair across from me.

“Harry, Snape obviously likes you, cares for you. He is currently regretting kissing you because of your seemingly strong disgust and hatred towards it, and him. Harry, you liked him kissing you. I noticed how you had looked at him as he first arrived. You, Harry Potter, love Severus Snape.” I stared at her for a moment.

“But,  he’s old enough to be my father, Hermione. Plus,  I’m the current Dark Lord.”I stood  up, pacing .

“So? I don’t think that will stop him from having these feelings for you.”

“But-“

“Talk to him Harry, give him a chance.”

“A chance?”

“ Yes .” She spoke, summoning one of the house elves.

“ What can Shila do for you?”

“Please, bring Snape here for us.”

 

“ Court me.” I  blurted as Hermione left, leaving  Severus and I alone.

“Excuse me?” I blushed, a verting my eyes from him.

“ Nothing, forget I said anything. ” I gulped as  Severus walked closer to me, placing his hands on either side of my face. His gentle touch surprised me, as he coaxed me to look back up at him.

“ Please , Harry, repeat what you just said.” Severus whispered. 

I spoke, looking back in his eyes, “if you truly want me, court me.” I watched as surprise flickered on his face. 

“ Then I shall. Before I begin, though, may I kiss you, for real this time?” I smiled, giving a small yes, before his lips captured mine once more. I allowed myself to melt into the kiss, tangling my fingers into his hair. I gave small moan as his  tongue entered my mouth,  rubbing against mine gently. 

My eyes slowly opened once more as Severus pulled away. After gently running his thumb along my cheek, he silently exited the library.

 

“I love Severus bloody Snape! When the hell did this happen?” I groaned out,  lying on my bed.

“ Maybe you’ve loved him all along?” I jumped, turning to face my door as it shut.

“ Hermione , please refrain from sneaking up on me.” I turned back around, shoving a pillow in my face.

“ Sorry , Harry. But think about it, you have always card about him in one way or another.” She spoke,  sitting on the bed beside me, I sighed.

“ That’s true , I suppose, but love Hermione?”

“Yes, love. You may not have come to love him truly until you were sent to Azkaban. You had nothing holding you back at that point.”

“ You might be right, Herm. I told him to court me, and he agreed, after properly kissing e.” I looked up, meeting a grinning Hermione. 

“ That’s wonderful Harry! How was the kiss?” Hermione excitedly said, still grinning  manically .

“ It was breath taking.” I matched her grin with my own.

 

It’s been two days since then. I have been shoved in dark lord business, barking orders at my followers. Ron, though secretly happy, is pretending to be pissed at me and  isn’t speaking. There is to be another meeting tonight, to  discuss tomorrow’s attack on Grimm ald Place. The Order is holding a full meeting there, thinking they are safe. Unfortunately for them,  I’m still keyed into the wards. They don’t realize this, however.

A few hours later, and it was 10 o’clock as I roamed the faces of those here.

“ Welcome , friends.” I grinned,  “We are here to  discuss tomorrows attack. Or, for  me to s ay what will be happening.” My smirk grew as some flinched at the slightly crazed smile.

“ Do not worry about how to get inside, or how to find it. Leave  that part to me. This will be a full scale attack. Malfoy is to be untouched, however. He is with us, and no longer needs to act as a spy. We will either  destroy the order, or leave it in complete  disarray . If anyone dares to try and turn your back on me, the ring will kill you instantly. Guess I forgot to mention that earlier.

“Oh well. We are to get there, and get the job done. Everyone will be given port keys on your way out. When they are activated, you will be placed under silencing and  invisibility charms I created. These charms  cannot be sensed , and the invisibility charm is too strong to be seen through. We will arrive  in front of our destination and will wait until five minutes after I enter the building. The charms last twenty minutes,  and I made it so you can see  each other , as well as me. 

“However, if they are activated early, they will crush you. They are to be activated no sooner than 8 a.m. any questions? Good.  Dismissed .” I spoke, and promptly left, going to my room.

However, when I reached the door, I found a single blue flower with a note. I noticed the  flower was 

spelled to stay fresh for a few months. I gently pulled off the note, as I entered the room. Sitting on my bed, I read the note, recognizing the messy scrawl.

 

Harry, 

How does dinner sound?

With me, two days after tomorrow,

9 o’clock?

_Severus


	13. Chapter 13

Harry POV

I stand in front of Grimmauld Place, waiting for the others to arrive. I kept my expression blank, ignoring the onslaught of memories. I released a small sigh as my followers appeared one by one behind me. After a few minutes, and all are accountable, I turned to fully face them. I stood like that, looking over each and every face, before entering the building. It was time to wreck havoc. 

“Now, is everyone here?” Albus spoke, “Good, good,  let’s begin this meeting then, shall we?”

“Albus, what are we supposed to do? Harry is dead, You-Know-Who is dead, but there is still someone rising as the Dark Lord! Are we never going to be at peace?!” Molly cried out, her face a tad red from crying. I nearly laughed at the sight.  Nearly.

Looking around, Grimmauld Place looks the same as it did last time I was here; m ostly dusty and rather dim lighting.  Turning my attention back to Albus, I noticed the evil glint in his sparkling eyes. No one else seemed to see it.

“Do not worry, Molly dear, we will not let this new monster rule us. His plans are the same as You-Know-Who’s, only a lot more violent. He has no heart.” I glowered at the sight of Albus twisting the truth to suit his own selfish needs.  I growled , he doesn’t have any idea what he is talking about! The manipulating old fool! I lifted my hand, casting a silent  Avada Kedavra, and watched as Albus Dumbledore crumpled to the floor. I smirked at the stunned silence that it brought, feeling a weight lift from my shoulders. The smirk grew as my followers  busted in, causing the rest of the Order to fall into a panic, the wards going off. They could not see who or what had broken in, and they wouldn’t for another five minutes. 

I watched, intrigued, as Hermione walked in, and stopped in front of Molly. Without blinking, she spoke a simple  Crucio , grinning maniacally as Molly  Weasley collapsed , screaming in  pain . After six minutes of holding the spell, Molly’s eyes widened in shock as she saw the one  causing the pain, before she took her last breath and went limp. The Order members began fight back in earnest once the invisibility had worn off. However, it was already too late for them to succeed. 

All around, bodies were falling one by one. Arthur Weasley lay in a puddle of blood, scratches revealing the work of  Sectumsempra , the mark of Severus Snape. I allowed my smirk to temporarily become a fond smile, before turning back. The sounds of screaming penetrating my ears left me feeling rather satisfied.  They deserve this, for what they have done to me. I calmly walked over the bodies of Minerva McGonagall and Nymphadora Tonks, and looked up as someone stood in front of me. I nearly laughed when I saw Fred Weasley standing there.  Almost.

“You- how did you get in here!? You were in here before the wards  went off weren’t you?  How!?” Fred shouted out, pointing his wand at my chest. I gave a wide grin, slowly pulling down my hood. I did have my glamour on, after all.

“Now, now, Fred, no need to get  like that. It was simple really, I was already keyed into the wards here dear friend.” I spoke calmly.

“What do you mean, you were already keyed in? Was there a spy in the Order? Who was it?” Fred spoke frantically, nervously.

“Oh, nothing of the sort. Well, Malfoy of course was my spy but there was no need for him to key me in; I’ve been keyed in since before I even became the Dark Lord.” My grin widened at his shocked expression. “Now, enough of this senseless drivel, I’m getting bored.”  I waved my hand, casting  Defodio. I watched as chunks of skin and bone was gouged out from Fred’s body. I  canceled it a minute later as he  lay on the floor, bleeding profusely. I calmly walked over his body, continuing my way. I  congratulate him on not screaming, at the very least. 

I look up, to see Bill backing Severus into a corner. Growling lightly, I swiftly walked over to them, easily blocking all spells that came towards me.  There’s no way in hell I am going to let Severus be harmed, or killed, here. Closing what gap was left between us, I step in front of Severus just as Bill casts  Avada Kedavra . I smiled as it hit my shield and dissipated. 

“Thank you.” Severus whispered behind me.

“Do not thank me yet, Severus.” I smiled lightly, before refocusing my attention.

“ Glacius Tria !” I heard Bill shout out. I gave a quick counter with  a simple fire spell. 

“Master, don’t you think this has gone on long enough? We should finish up here and leave this place.” I heard Severus speak, and he had a point. Giving a huff,  I cast  Avada Kedavra .  I could feel Severus’ smirk at my annoyance of him taking away my fun. Looking around, I could see that everyone else was finishing their own battles. I turned, giving him a small smile, “I would call this a success.” 

Now, what to wear to that dinner date? 


	14. Chapter 14

Snape POV

I scowled at my reflection. I had not a single robe better than this. Yet, I still wasn't satisfied with my appearance. I managed to get my hair to look less greasy, though it took me to not brew a single potion in 24 hours. My robes were of pure silk, instead of the ones I usually wore. However, they were still black, for the most part. A deep green showed on the sleeves and the bottom hem. On the left shoulder you could see the Snape emblem. Looking at the time, I gave a low growl before sweeping out to pick up Harry. 

I was nervous, there I said it. I, Severus Tobias Snape, am about to go on a date with my Dark Lord, and I'm nervous as hell. I've never been good at this sort of thing. My scowl deepened as I knocked on the door, waiting for him to appear. And appear he did. I squashed down my quickly growing arousal at the sight of him. His long hair was down and flowed freely about his shoulders, and his eyes glowing with amusement. He had also chosen to wear very very tight robes that were also made of silk. However, instead of black, they were a mix of green and silver; though more green. I quickly snapped out of my daze when he lighly cleared his throat. 

"Severus, shall we go?" He spoke with a smile. 

"Of course." I drawled, letting Harry take my elbow as I apparated us away. As we arrived, I felt him lose his balance. Quickly wrapping my arm around his waist I pulled him to my chest, effectively stopping his fall. Raising an eyebrow, I waited for him to regain hisbalance. 

"Sorry...never did get used to apparating. Where are we?" He spoke softly, removing himself from my person. 

"This is Ali's diner, a new wizarding eating place in Canada." I walked into the doors, before being greeted by a waiter.

"Good evening, names?" The man asked, looking at a book.

"Snape." I grunted out in reply.

"Yes, yes, right this way." He then led us away, to a more secluded area of the diner. Looking around, the place had a very romantic atmosphere to it. The lights were dimmed down so most of the light came from the small candles in the middle of the dark wooden tables. The chairs were comfortably padded and colored a deep velvety red. The floor was covered in a light tan shag carpet. The next thing I noticed was the soft, slow classical music being played in the background.

"What would you like to drink?" The waiter spoke, grabbing a pad and quill.

"Coffee, black" I drawled, watching Harry look around the room. 

"Oh, um, tea, please, two sugars." I held back a smirk as he came back to the world of the living. 

"So, what exactly do you want to talk about?" Harry said, as the waiter walked away.

"Well, we could start with how are you?" Damn, I hope I don't embarrass myself too much today. I already sound like an idiot. 

"I'm doing great, especially since the attack went all according to plan and such. How are you doing?" I could practically feel the nervous tension between us. I gave a sigh. Leaning across the table, I gently placed my hand over the ones being clutched in front of me. Harry tensed at the action, but soon relaxed. 

"Harry, please relax, nothing will happen to us here. Also, I won't jump you again like last time. I promise." Harry looked up at me, and I let him in my mind just enough to see the truth behind my words. Slowly, he smiled, and finally allowed himself to relax completely. I smiled in return, and gave his hand a soft brush with my thumb, before removing my hand from his.

"Good. Now, in answer to your previous inquisition, I am doing good, albeit quite nervous myself at the moment. As well as itching to brew a potion." Harry chuckled; I found I quite liked the sound.

"Severus, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, Harry, you can ask me anything. I will answer to the best of my ability." I watched as he gave a nervous smile.

"What made you love potions so much?" I blanched slightly at the question. "Sorry! You don't have to answer, I was just curious. I'm sorry if I overstepped the boundaries."

"No, of course not, as I said I will answer." I gave a smile of reassurance.

"Alright."

"I first got into potions because my father demanded it of me. After that, I used potion brewing as a way to get away, to forget the bad things in my life. Which was basically everything then. To forget that I was an outcast at Hogwarts, that I was constantly bullied by both wizards and muggles. To also forget the abuse my father inflicted on me basically every day." I spoke softly, hoping that revealing such a past would not scare him off. I looked up when I heard him speak my name.

"I understand how you feel." Was all he got to say before we were interrupted. 

"Here are your drinks, what would you life to eat?"

"Steak, medium rare, with a side of salad." I growled out to the waiter.

"I'd like aFettuccini Alfredo for myself please." I could hear the amusement and annoyance in his voice as he spoke.

"Very well."

I took a tentative sip of my coffee before speaking again. "What do you mean by you understand?" I was surprised by the answering sad, as well as heated expression in his eyes, the rest of his face impassive. 

"It was the same for me, only flying at the time. Now I turn into my animagus form when I wish to get away. My muggle relatives beat me, starved me, and used me like a house elf. I thought Hogwarts was a place of sanctuary for me. But I was wrong; the manipulative bastard." I watched as he took a calming breath, steadying his nerves. 

"We can talk more about this matter later, let's go into nicer topics." I smiled as Harry showed an appreciative smile. 

"Alright, aside from potions what do you normally do in your free time?" I huffed.

"We lived together for how long now?"

"You were bed ridden for most of that and the rest I have been focused on ruling the wizarding world. Answer the dammed question."Harry glared, I forced a chuckle back, giving in. 

"Alright, fine. I typically enjoy a good game of wizards chess, though I have yet to find an adequate opponent. I enjoy reading a good book every so often as well. I also find enjoyment in cooking as well as gardening. There are days I like to spend time playing my violin as well. Your turn." I drawled out, ignoring the surprised look as I spoke.

"Wow. Wasn't expecting some of those. Okay, well, there not much for me to say I guess. I like spending time in my animagus form, as well as flying. I also-"

"Here you are. Please enjoy." I scowled at the waiter for his, hopefully last, interruption. 

"Anyways, I also enjoy wizards chess, cooking, and gardening. I think that's about it. We will have to pay a game sometime." I nodded, contemplating his words, as we began to eat in silence. Yes, I think we will have to play a game sometime. 

"It's getting late, Harry, we should head back." I spoke, interrupting our debate on if sundaisies like sunny or shaded areas better. 

"Oh, of course. And I was enjoying this time as well." I nearly laughed as he huffed in annoyance. 

"Sorry Harry, but we do have a meeting tomorrow morning."

"Yes, I know. You needn't remind me Severus." I stood, only stopping to pay for our food, and left with Harry clutching my arm once more.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry POV 

It's been almost four weeks since then. We have had a date every week at least once. At first it was hard to understand, let alone accept the truth of the matter. For I, Harry, am falling in love with Severus. A few of our dates were out in the muggle world, but most occurred within the wizard world. I have continued my role as dark lord, and still create panic among the light. However, since I got rid of the order, I have found less resistance. I sighed, placing down yet another dark arts book, as I rub my nose to somehow sooth the coming headache. With all the paper work I just finished and all the books I have read, it's been a long night. I've actually tempted being turned into a vampire to avoid needing sleep. Now that was an interesting topic. 

 

_ We were sitting on the ground watching the stars in a comfortable silence. Until I voiced what I had been pondering the past few days, and nights.  _

_ "Hey Sev, what if I became a vampire? "I looked up at him, hearing a startled laugh escape his lips. Severus looked down at me,noticing my stern expression.  _

_ "You're serious?" I simply nodded my head yes. "Harry that's dangerous! There's only a 45% of wizards who survive the changing! Not to mention the 30% who can handle it afterwards without losing control and killing themselves with their own magic! What good will being a vampire do you?" _

_ "Severus I know the low chances of surviving. The chances are higher if you are more willing to change." _

_ "Yes, but by only ten percent! I won't allow it. I can't see you get hurt like that." Severus scowled,worry clouding his eyes. _

_ "What if this could help me with my sleeping issue? You know I hardly get any sleep and it's taking its tole on my body." I looked back up at the sky, hoping to hide my sadness and loneliness. Unfortunately, Severus saw anyways.  _

_ "Harry." he spoke softly, bringing me into his arms. I smiled lightly, burrowing my face into his neck, smelling his intoxicating scent. "I will help with your sleeping problems. When the paper work is less, that will also help. Please, be patient and don't go running off to be turned into a bloodsucker." _

_ "But-" _

_ "Hush, Harry, or I will hex you. You will not be going to become a vampire." _

_ "Fine." I huffed into his neck, pouting.  _

_ "Stop doing that too, or I will put aside both of our feelings and jump you." _

_ I laughed, pulling from my comfortable position.  _

 

I gave another long sigh, before moving to my empty bed. It was, after all, six am. 

 

I woke up a few hours later to find a patronis standing beside my bed. 

/Harry, please come to my home two hours after you receive this message/ 

I smiled;Severus.

* * *

I sat at his table, shocked. He planned a very romantic dinner in his own home. Dimmed lights, candles, softly playing classical music,everything you would think a romantic dinner would have, he did it. I could feel my nerves kicking in. I swallowed as Severus poured red wine into my cup. I gazed at him as he sat down across from me. His hair was neatly groomed, and soft looking. He wore nice black dress pants, a whitecollared under shirt topped with an open black suit jacket. He looked fancy, and yet at complete ease. He caught my gaze and I fought to keep down a blush. God, his eyes are beautiful. This time I did blush. He chucked lightly, causing me to blush even more. 

"Harry." his deep voice suddenly penetrated my thoughts. I shivered at the sound. What the hell was he doing to me? 

"I can wait until you decide to grace me with whatever is keeping your mind on a different universe." Oh, right, Severus is making me fall in love with him. Wait, I think he said something.

"What?" did I just sound smart or what? 

"Really, Harry, I have you come over for dinner and you space out for the first ten minutes of it." he shook his head with a small smile, "how are you doing? It's been a few days since I've seen you."

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to do that, and I've been really busy here lately. Other than that, and being rather exhausted, I'm rather good. How are you doing, Severus?" I spoke, jumping when food popped onto the table in front of us. It was very exquisite looking as well. 

"I am fine, I have been brewing many potions. I've also created a few new potions. Do you need sleeping draughts?"

"No, that's quite alright. Thank you, though. I will take some if it really gets to be too much." After that, we ate in relative silence. Everything was rather normal, until Sev stood and walked over to me, getting on one knee. What on earth is he doing? I couldn't quite figure out what was happening. Then, taking my hand in his, he spoke. 

"I know it hasn't been very long, but I can't wait any longer. I love you. I'm doing this the way muggles do it because my nervous mind won't let me think of another way. I love everything about you; your bright green eyes, your cheerful laugh, the expression you get when you concentrate really hard on something. I love your bravery, your cunning, your ambitions. I love how peaceful your expression gets while sleeping. And I would love nothing more if you were to spend the rest of your life with me. Harry James Potter, will you marry me?"

I sucked in a sharp breath,gazing into his hopeful, nervous, eyes. This was one of the most amazing moments of my life. In fact,I was so happy, and shocked, that I fainted before I could actually answer.

* * *

Since that day, many things have happened. Its been almost two years, and I still remember it like it was yesterday. It only took a few months for me to succeed in gaining rule over the wizarding world. As soon as I did, I freed all magical creatures, giving them equality among the wizards. I banned hunting of all magical beings, unless in emergency, in which the hunting must be approved by me first. If not, the wizard will be put in azkaban. Those who try to go against me are put through trial, and most are put in azkaban for a few years or so. In all honesty, this is the most peace the wizards have seen in many many years. Because of this, I find very few people going against my rule. I have also put more competent people in the ministry. The requirements to become an auoror have been raised and the training regime heightened to be less easy. I've made Hogwarts classes less focused on theory and included both muggle and dark arts classes.

I've handed the headmaster position to McGonagall, who was the most fit for the position. All in all the wizarding world is doing a lot better. I allow all muggle born children remain with their parents, adopt those who are abandoned to orphanages, and rescue those abused by their parents. I don't wait to rescue them, I bust in at the first sign of abuse. I place the children I adopt or rescue with wizard families who want them. This way, everyone is happy. I couldn't, however, have done it without my right hand man. Severus Snape, the only man I would trust with my life, the man I love with all my being. Yes, Severus Snape, the man I married. 

I smiled over at him, as he read. Feeling my gaze, he looked up at me. 

"Something on your mind?" he inquired. 

"No, not really."I smiled, standing up. Walking over to him, I pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "I love you." I whispered, leaving the library before he could answer, let alone react. Yes, everything is going well, I just hope it stays this way. 


End file.
